This invention relates to an exercising frame for use by paraplegics as a stable support to both raise the user to an upright standing position and to support the user while exercising in the standing position. The frame utilizes a high strength base supporting a manually operated hydraulic one piece seating platform, and manually adjustable leg, hip and chest pads.
Paraplegics and other individuals having limited lower trunk or leg control functions experience progressive atrophy to the lower body muscle groups. These individuals also suffer from bone decalcification, urinary calculi, decreased muscle tone, decreased range of motion, decreased bladder pressure, decreased orthostatic circulatory maintenance, depression and other psychological and physiological complications. It is known that standing has substantial physiological and psychological benefits for these individuals. These individuals have also benefited greatly from exercising while standing.
Standing frames and walkers have been developed which allow the user to both stand and conduct various activities while standing. HOUSTON, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,804 discloses a combination wheelchair and walker apparatus, HOUSTON, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,542 discloses a powered walker and THOLKES, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,852 discloses a utility station with controlled seating. These devises, although useful for raising the user to the standing position are not suitable for the user who also exercises while standing. These devices experience frame flex between the seating platform and the front leg pads when the user conducts front to back bending. Additionally, these devices suffer stability problems when the user conducts side trunk bending. Individuals suffering from sever atrophy of the abdominal and back muscles must rely exclusively upon the structural integrity of the standing frame for support while exercising. Seating supports and front leg, hip, and chest supports must provide sufficient support to enable the user to confidently conduct trunk movements in all directions. Accordingly, there remains a need for an exercise frame which stands the user while also providing a frame with sufficient strength having minimal flex when the user conducts torso bending exercises and further remains stable while the user conducts these exercises.